The New Padawan
by just-another-padawan
Summary: a girl gets taken into star wars world and trained as a padawan... to who? you'll have to read to find out... bad summary... just read...
1. Too Old To Train

_Disclaimer_: George Lucas owns Star Wars… Not me… If I did then I would have a half-naked Anakin Skywalker right beside me at the moment… Hell Yeah!

_A/N_: this is my first story ever… please be nice and r/r… I don't care about flames…

**CHAPTER ONE: TOO OLD TO TRAIN…**

The door was locked and I couldn't find the key. I was late for school (is that really so bad?) My brother locked me in mom's closet! I found my mom's "magic" lamp –she says its magic anyway- and said to it "It would be great if my idol were here…" And then I fell asleep. I woke up to a tap on my shoulder and a baritone voice say "Let's get her out of here Master…" I looked up, and I couldn't believe my eyes! Anakin Skywalker was right here! In the flesh! But in the movies he becomes Lord Vader though…. So I tried to stand up and the other man helped me. Only then did I realize that Obi-Wan Kenobi was here too. Anakin finally opened the door and my eyes widened as I stared into Coruscant! Anakin grabbed a speeder and said "Let's get you to the Jedi Council…" That's when Obi-Wan looked me over and said "She is extremely force-sensitive. Then again, she is too old to train. Nine is what age they train them at and she looks to be sixteen maybe." I was furious. I said "Hello? I do have a name you know. It's Raine. And I am almost nineteen, thank you." I tapped my foot because of my impatience. Obi-Wan said "Holy crap! That's way too old!" Anakin finally said, after a moment of silence "If they will allow it, I will train you." I shrugged and said "It's worth a shot."

Soon enough, we were at the Jedi Council. I was literally sweating as I waited for the verdict that would change my life forever. Master Yoda stared me down one last time, and then said "Sense much fear in you, I do. A Jedi, no fear they have." Yoda paused for effect, and then said "Train under Knight Skywalker, you will." Obi-Wan gaped at the little green Master sitting in the chair. As for me, my heart was soaring! I was going to train under the man I had had my eye on for a very long time! I felt as though I was going to pass out as Anakin led me down the corridors to the dormitories.

_A/N_: As I said earlier… reviews are good for you… if you are lucky and send a helpful review… I may lend over Anakin for the night… just maybe…

Oh! Before I forget… wait for the next chapter… it may not be in until the day after tomorrow… I don't know yet…


	2. Bed or Couch?

_A/n_: thanks for the reviews…. here it is…. chapter two! I am known for short chapters so please be patient…..

**Chapter 2: Bed or Couch?**

When we got to the room, I had a thought cross my mind. "Master Skywalker…" He looked to me and asked "What's wrong Raine?" I just replied shyly "Wh… Where will I be staying?" He gave me a funny look and said "Oh! You'll be staying in here! Bed or couch?" He asked. "Bed!" I exclaimed, jumping into the air and landing on the bed with my face buried in the pillow. I pulled my head up and said "I thought I would suffocate for a second!" Anakin started laughing… hard. When his laughter turned to giggles, he sat down beside me on the bed. "Well… I guess I'm staying on the couch then." Anakin finally told me the reason they were making me train. "You have a midichlorian count almost as high as mine." He admitted. "They believe you would be too dangerous if not trained properly. They also know you have emotional problems, so that's why you are training under me. They think it would be good for both of us if I trained you." We sat silent for a moment. "How long will it take for me to become a Knight?" I finally asked. He looked at me and said "It depends on how fast you learn, I guess. I know somebody like you who was able to make it in eleven years." He stopped and looked at me for a second. "Who was that person?" I asked, my eyes staring into his. "Me." He admitted, looking down. "I was knighted two years ago." He stated. He pulled a holodisk off the shelf in the corner and said "Are you bored enough to watch this? You may need to figure out a little about lightsaber training before we start that part of the training -if we ever get to that part of the training- so you might want to watch this if you are interested. Well?" I thought about it for a moment. My brother had been teaching me how to use a sword back a couple years before, and had got me hooked. My brother, the most influential man in my life before I came here. I looked up to my brother. He was the one reason I hadn't run away from home. My dad beat me and my mom had died when I was three because of an extremely contagious disease. My brother liked to pick on me every once in a while, but I didn't care. He was still the best person in my life, since my sister disappeared when I was five. My twin sister had been the person I looked to when I was sad. My sister, Risten, and my brother, Rafael. My mom had had a flair for names that started with an r. My brother was married to a woman named Eloise and they had three kids. My brother had turned twenty-nine the day before. Gods I missed him so much. These thoughts brought tears to my eyes, and I turned my head away so Anakin couldn't see my face. He tilted my head towards him with his thumb, and asked "What's the matter?" I replied faintly "I… I miss him so much. It hurts to not be around him… He pretty much raised me on his own." Anakin was confused as he asked "And who just might this person be that you're talking about?" I looked at him, eyes wide and filled with tears that hadn't been shed and said "M… My brother." And with that out in the open, I buried my head against his chest and cried myself to sleep.

_A/N_: for further reference…. Risten and Raine are fraternal twins…. chappie three may not be up tomorrow so please be patient….


	3. I Hate BedHead

_A/N_: Here is the next chapter…. I didn't think it would take this little of time to put a story together but that's fine with me…. Please don't hate me if you don't like short chapters because that's all I got folks…. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 3: I Hate Bed Head**

When I woke up in the morning, I was the only person in the bedroom. I got into my daily clothes (the ones the Jedi make me wear… ugh!) and set off for the kitchen to fix something to eat. When I went through the living room, Anakin was asleep on the couch. He had his hand tucked underneath his head, which was smushing his face as he slept. I smiled at him, and blew him a kiss. Then when I got into the kitchen, I set out some bacon and eggs to prepare. When I was about half-way done cooking, Anakin came into the room and stretched his arms up into the air. He looked at me and said while scratching his arm "Why are you fixing breakfast?" I looked at him and just replied "I dunno… maybe… I was hungry?" Anakin looked at the skillet and said "Oh hardy-har. But I was going to cook." I looked up from my work at the skillet and said "I bet you would set the apartment on fire!" Anakin gave me a pitiful look, which turned into a smirk as he said "Now why would I do that?" Then he used the force to levitate the skillet. I put my hands on my hips and said "Anakin Skywalker, put that skillet down right this instant!" It levitated over my head and he said "Okay then!" He proceeded to turn it over on my head. Before he got that chance I hopped into the air and caught the skillet by the handle. "AHA! I gotcha now!" I put it back on the stove and set the table as we chatted about everything and anything under the sun. When the bacon was done, I put it on a plate and set it on the table. Then as I poured myself a glass of orange juice he said "I think we should make a deal. Whoever gets up first in the morning gets to cook breakfast. Savvy?" he looked to me and I giggled at his use of that pirate word. I don't know why, but when somebody says 'savvy' I crack up laughing. "Suure. You got it!" With that we shook hands. He reached up to my hair and messed it up. He examined his handiwork and exclaimed with a big lop-sided grin "There! Now you have bed-head!" He started to laugh. I decided to do the same to him and then I said "Well now… So do you!" Now it was my turn to laugh. We were both soon laughing ferociously. Anybody who walked by the room at that moment must have thought us to be insane.

_A/N_: okay… anybody like it? all of my friends do and they are BIG critics…. so please… R&R…. update should be up tomorrow…. until then my friend…..


End file.
